


You're My Favorite

by keioticneutral



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Danganronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ?? - Freeform, BLOOD TOWARDS THE END, Body Worship, But the reader doesn't know that ;D, Dominant Komaeda, Fuckin Right, Hesitation but not non-con, M/M, Male on Male, Mentions of other students but not really, No death but there is still blood, Nudges toward how batshit crazy Nagito is but doesn't say anything, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Smutty, descriptive, hella smut, just a general thing, just making sure you know, oh yeah, psychotic character, reader - Freeform, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keioticneutral/pseuds/keioticneutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda Nagito claims to be useless and trashy, but you think differently. He is quite the being and you have noticed this. You have noticed some of it at least. You have been friends with him ever since this school trip vacation started and you have grown a crush on him ever since. You know he is just extremely nice to everyone but you can't help but to take it personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to get a grip on how Nagito would go about this situation since he is so intricately crazy in his own way. I want it to thoroughly express this situation and how he acts but not from his point of view, so it is a X Reader.  
> ..  
> I sort of rushed it the first time I went through because my laptop died when I was halfway through the story when I typed it on Word so NOTHING saved. I was so mad about it that I just threw something together for the entire thing and just posted it.  
> I felt really passionate about portraying this how I REALLY wanted it to be so I came back and edited it.  
> ..  
> Do enjoy and I hope it turns out alright when I finish editing and stuff.  
> Depending what goes on, I might leave it or come back and edit it again. We will see, yeah?  
> ..

His voice was as beautiful as ever. The way it seemed to just flow from his mouth, attach itself to the words he spoke. His words weren’t as important right now, because you have heard them at least a thousand times over the past month of knowing him. Just taking in the gentle tone was enough to make him blush. He didn’t mean for this to happen. By this, he meant his feelings.  
As he stared at the floor to his own bedroom, he put pressure and hoped it would relieve him of his problem somehow. It never worked like that, he knew this, so he gently bit his own lip and tried to focus on the words that harmonic drone was surrounding. Definitely something about Hope’s Peak academy. Definitely something about the Ultimate students. You shut your eyes before letting out a quiet sigh. It didn’t last long before you had to pull yourself from this hazy state of mind. Something was off. Something was definitely wrong. You looked back up and noticed immediately that the boy had stopped speaking. He went silent and you know why. His eyes were drawn to the spot you wished you could just cover up so badly. Your erection.  
Your eyes shot open as you reached an arm out, yelling frantically. “No! Wait let me explain!” You were preparing yourself to jump up and out of your bed, but there wasn’t a point. You had jerked yourself to a stop as you realized he hadn’t ran out of the room like you thought he would. Your eyes were wide as his chest heaved and a blush rose to his own cheeks. You immediately looked down at the ground and lowered your hand back to your lap. You couldn’t confront him about this. Anything but this.  
He was an honest boy. You could tell by the way he used his words. When two other people were fighting, he would use his words to diffuse the situation. He knew how to work people and how to get them to do what he wanted, you knew this. He was very intelligent, but he never gave himself enough credit. You had really hoped he was oblivious enough to not notice the way you looked at him or complimented him constantly. He would always deny it, but you tried to convince him anyways. It would have been so much easier to get through this mess if he was an idiot. But he wasn’t, so you had to go through with this.  
He suddenly broke the silence before you could even put any words together in your mind to form a sentence. “How long have you felt this way?”  
You flinched and answered him quietly, hoping he wouldn’t wreak havoc through everything you guys have built up to this point. With a pause, you spoke and hoped he would just toss aside the topic and go back to talking about school. His eyes lit up at your response, but you couldn’t have possibly noticed. You were too busy dwelling in self-doubt and trying to chew your own lip off. “Since you met me? Ever since you met me? But… I want to help you.”  
Yeah sure it was since you met him. He was extremely nice to everyone but you couldn’t help but want to take it personally. How else would you respond to a random person carrying you to your room after you passed out the first day you were here? How about if he woke you up by petting your hair and whispering your name in the most sensual way possible. I mean, he probably didn’t mean for it to come off that way, but it did! What if he laughed at almost every joke you told, or always came to your room right after the morning announcement to start the day with you? What would you take this all as?  
Wait. You looked up at him and just stared, trying to figure out what was said. He stood there with one foot in front of the other, as if he had tried walking over to you but stopped himself midway. His eyes were wide and seemed to be twitching. If you had stared long enough, you would have seen a mixture of hope and despair there. A hint of hidden sadness and a rush of happiness that you caused. His hands were shaking as he impatiently waited. You couldn't tell that he was impatient, because he tried to come off as cool. He involuntarily came off as jittery since he was only focused on one thing. Your response. Just the thought of you even nodding made him want to pounce in that moment. Well, a second later and he probably would have.  
This was quite the predicament, wasn’t it? You staring at the floor of your own bedroom while the person you have a crush on stands there asking for something completely embarrassing. Yeah sure it was your fault for having it happen in the first place, but isn’t this a natural reaction? Your body finds a certain enjoyment in the way that the boy looks and just does its own thing. You look down with shame as you close your eyes. No. It is definitely your own fault. You are the one who looks at his bottom and gets off on the sound of his voice. You are the one who took his actions into false consideration and masturbated to his face every other week. This is terrible.You feel so guilty.  
You let out a sigh as you put your face into your hands. You really didn’t mean for this to spiral out of control like it had. His request was absurd, out of the question. You couldn’t allow him to help you. That would definitely be asking too much of him. You can barely ask him to look at you the same let alone ask him to touch your dick. He was the one asking but you couldn’t help but to feel guilty about it. It was basically taking advantage of the poor boy. He always did so much for you and you end up asking him to help you with something as weird as this? No...  
“Please! Allow me to help since I am the one who caused it! I know I am filthy and undeserving of even being here with you but I truly want to be of some use to you. Even if I am just a rag thrown away after it becomes useless.” Your eyebrows came together as you looked up and into his eyes. Your eye twitched as you kept eye contact with him. He looked hopeful. You were furious. Ever since this time you spent with him began, he did nothing but put himself down as if it was the most casual thing in the world. He would rumble on and on about the Ultimates being too good for him and that he was only there as entertainment, a plaything. He made it seem as though he wasn't even a human at all. It infuriated you to no end.  
You opened your mouth to say something to defend his humanity, but he cut you off. His voice sped off and you had to pay close attention to even keep up. “You were always my favorite out of all of the Ultimate's. You never shoved me away and called me a creep when I told you how much you meant to me. I love you. Just the thought of you gets my heart sputtering. I don’t remember a time when I have loved someone so much. Your talent and the way you go about using it, it gets my mind going and reeling. I can't stand the idea of you cutting me out of the picture. I feel as though you are the middle of my universe and you haven’t pushed me away. Don’t do it now.” This took your breath away at how softly it was spoken. You calmed yourself down before observing the situation. Nagito stood next to your bedroom door and you sat across the room on your own bed. His face was crimson as his chest moved up and down quickly. A lump had formed in the front of his jeans and his eyes were wide as he looked at you wildly. It would have scared you, if you weren’t already shaking from the situation you were in. He was jumpy and you thought he looked like a dog waiting by the door to go for a walk.  
You shook your head gently before looking down once more. You sighed heavily as you eyed your own erection and let a hand run through your hair. Your options were running out with every breath you took, with every second that passed. You fluttered your eyes before letting out another sigh. What would be so bad about saying yes to this one request? He is the one asking for it. It isn't like you are forcing him to do it. With what he just said, how could you say no? Quietly, you consented.  
A breeze brushed past you as a hand was suddenly reaching for your wrist. You blinked quickly and let out a gasp as the grip grew harder and you were on your back. Your eyes widened as they met light grey ones. They looked so intense that you sucked in a gust of air, not quite understanding just what that look meant. Your chest felt airy as you got a quick glance. They looked to be deeper than you imagined up so close. Before you could breath out, there was a pair of lips on your own. Teeth clacked against your own as the impact caused you to let out a small cry of pain. You shut your eyes quickly as they pressed hard against yours. It felt… strange. There was so much emotion in it that it made you question what was running through this boy's head. What even was this feeling? Love? Passion? What was this supposed to be? You felt warmth against your lower half and noticed that he was sliding in between your legs. You were on your back as he pressed forward. A blush rose to your cheeks as he continued to peck your lips roughly. You were confused at the feeling and didn't know how to respond so you just returned the favor as much as he would allow you.  
The shorts that you had been wearing were sliding up as he gently grabbed at your thigh with one of his hands. You opened your mouth as if to gasp in surprise at the sudden rut against your lower half, but it was interrupted by a tongue shooting in instead. “Nnh!” You let out a noise of surprise as he pushed himself closer to you. He was rocking gently into you as his hands rubbed you gently. A hand at your neck and the other on your upper thigh, you couldn’t help but to warm up all over. It was all so sudden let alone new to you. Your head was spinning at the sudden actions. Did he know that you had never experienced any of this with another person? Does he look at you and laugh at the fact that you are a total virgin? It wasn’t about innocence or even the fact that you were a virgin. It was all about how new this was and how inexperienced you were. He seemed to know what was going on all over you as he triggered almost every one of your nerves. You couldn't keep up.  
His tongue pushed gently against yours as he groaned lowly into your mouth, causing you to jerk against his body. Your hand shot up and into his hair, spreading your fingers out and grabbing as much as you could. This made him smile into the kiss and press harder against you. His hand slid from your thigh and down underneath you, pulling your lower half up by your bottom. He crawled closer and held you there, grinding against you. Your bottom was elevated, your shoulders the only part supporting you on the bed. Your eyes opened slowly as he pulled his mouth away, you gently called out his name.  
“N-Nagito please…!” His mouth reconnected with the skin at your jaw. He let out a low growl before he bit down gently. His hand groped at your butt roughly as he continued to bite all around your jaw, promise of marks later on. You opened your mouth as you pulled at his hair cautiously, not knowing what to do with your hands. You let your head hit the bed underneath you as Nagito took control of the entire situation. You had never seen him like this. The way he leaned over your figure, the way he didn't stop in his actions. The way he acted as though he had every right to do this. He pulled back quickly, speaking before diving back in and taking a hold of your waist. “Say that you want me to help you, say that you want this to happen just as much as I do…” His voice sounded desperate as he shivered.  
You closed your eyes before letting the words flow from your mouth easily. It was quiet to your own ears, but it seemed to sound like a thousand sirens at once to Nagito. “P-Please… I want this so badly. I want you to be the one to touch me…” He let out a long moan before he pulled away. The vibrations against you neck made you squirm, the shivers going straight to your groin. His hands left you for a moment and slid back about an inch to let your body fall to the bed. He came back and started to frantically pull at your shirt, but you pushed his jittery hands away and pulled it off yourself. It took you a second before you actually got it off, but before you could even throw it to the side he was back at it and kissing at your bare skin. “E-Eh?!” You were pushed back against the bed with a thud as he pressed into you. He seemed to attack you with the way he kissed your body. His hands grabbed at your body fervently as he moved around, sucking and nibbling your skin steadily. He seemed to know exactly what to do as he bit into a certain spot against your chest. You clutched at him as you pressed against him, not understanding what he just did. He continued to surprise you. Gasping at the wet touch that met your nipples, you felt yourself jump a little at the feeling.  
You looked down and immediately regretted it. The sight itself made you want to just get up and run away. Of course, with the way things were working out, you wouldn’t be getting away anytime soon. You didn’t really want to, but none-the-less it felt embarrassing. Your hand went right back into Nagito’s hair as he worked his mouth against your sensitive nipple. He took the other one in his free hand, rolling it between his fingers. You hissed as your grip in his hair tightened and you managed to bend your back while pressing yourself against him. He was pressed so close against you, you could barely breathe without stuttering against his hold. You felt like you had a fever with the way he was working you. It was as though he was playing a familiar game. His reactions to the way this all played out could only be considered professional and it made you feel even more embarrassed.  
One of his hands was palming your bulge and the other slid down to your butt again. It massaged your bottom gently, pinching it now and again. You started to breathe unevenly as he continued to kiss down your chest. You expected him to dive right to your shorts but he didn't. There was a pause that made you feel impatient. Your mind was reeling as you tried to grasp at one single emotion that was rushing through you. You impatiently lifted your head up to look at him and ask him what he was doing before you felt his tongue press against your body again. In shock, you threw your head back and let out a soft moan. His tongue was swiveling back and forth over your belly button. You couldn't grasp how this made your body feel. As you tried to grab at the feeling, it quickly changed. He dove his tongue in and out of the spot in quick succession which made you grind your head into the bed beneath you. You groaned out in frustration as you tried to figure out what this feeling was doing to you. You squeezed your thighs together which did nothing since Nagito's body was in between your legs. His mouth moved over and met your hips. He licked at them and left kisses in the areas. While you tried to even out your breathing and concentrate, he suddenly bit into your flesh, teeth pressing hard enough to draw blood to the surface. You quickly clenched your teeth together before yanking on his hair. You pinched your eyes closed and arched your back, something to get you away from the pain. Sadly, Nagito had you pressed into the mattress with his body. You looked down at him and tried to open your mouth to ask him why the hell he did that. Just before you could get any form of a word out, he started to lap at the small incision. His tongue was rough yet squishy as it pressed itself against your broken skin.  
Your eyes became unfocused as you felt it shoot straight to your lower region. You let out a groan as you felt your dick pulse. The unusual feeling of him dragging his tongue against the wound sent a chill through you, and you didn’t know why it made you feel so restless. You grind your teeth together as you try to understand what he is doing to you. You could easily describe it but the spikes piercing through your body wasn't as easy to put into words.  
He seemed so deeply into it that you couldn’t help but to wonder what he was thinking once more. Why did he seem so intent on helping out, or even going to all of this effort? He could have simply shoved his hands into your pants to get it over with. But he didn’t for some reason… Just as your thoughts trailed off a pair of cold hands were pulling at your shorts. You naturally panicked and swiftly grabbed at them, keeping them up as Nagito tried to do the exact opposite. He looked up at you with a questioning look but then smoothed his hands down over your stomach once he understood. You looked panicky as he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against your own. He held your jaw with one hand and rubbed his other hand soothingly against your dick through your shorts. The friction made you press your lower half against him subconsciously.  
He pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against yours. He seemed to be acting cautious. Letting out a shaky breath, he quietly whispered to you. His eyes steadily met your own and you could see a form of happiness in them. “Please don’t worry. I could never judge someone as perfect as you. If you are as brilliant as you were chosen to be, your body is no different. Let me show you how beautiful you truly are…” He trailed off as he placed soft kisses around your face. You were completely shocked at how genuinely he said that. The tone in his voice made you want to cry. You looked into his eyes as he slowly moved downwards. Kisses planted all around as he continued down your body, you couldn't help but to suck in a breath of air. Passed the chest, down the stomach, all of the way down to the edge of your shorts once more. He pulled back and took your hands from his hair, pulling one to his own chest and another to his mouth. You were questioning it before you stopped yourself. You went still as he surprised you again.  
He kissed around your hand, taking his time and completely focused on the apparent task. You jolted a bit at the sudden realization. The hand he held pressed against his left breast was being gently coaxed. You didn’t realize what he wanted until you felt it. You closed your eyes and laid back. Sinking into the soft sheets, you focused on the steady pulse, beating quickly against your palm. His heart was beating like a drum, loud and proud. You sighed as he kissed your wrist and nipped at it. He was watching you through stilted eyes, wondering if you really knew the extent of his passion. The extent of his lust.  
You looked back up at him as he pulled his mouth away, keeping your hands where they were as he spoke directly to you. It felt so far away as your own heartbeat sped up, seemingly matching up with his. His tone was gentle but his words plucked at your heart like a taut string. “I want you to look at me as I touch you. I want you to know how much this means to me. The way you willingly let me roam around your precious body...” You knew he was going to become all sappy in the middle of this, but you couldn’t bare with eye contact as he spoke. It was too embarrassing. You moved your head to the side, exposing your neck as you tried to hide. The most you could do to cover yourself was to look away in a situation such as this one.  
He looked at you with an even gaze, considering biting into the exposed skin again. A chance he would take later he thought as he grabbed your jaw and jerked your head forward. You looked at him with widened eyes, shocked at the display of dominance. He steadily met your gaze and smirked. The look he was giving you now had been completely different than the one from before. His eyes were dark and the smile on his face looked twisted. It felt wrong to you, out of place.  
“I want you. I want you to watch, and I want you to listen.” He pulled your hand back to his lips and started to bite at it once more. Between each exclamation, he spoke gruffly. His eyes stayed on yours as he performed these actions, making sure you were listening to him. “You mean more to me than I even matter to myself. You mean more to me than that academy. You, the favored Ultimate, lay within this beating heart and I want to let you gain this feeling… This new feeling of chills running through my veins…", his voice wavered in the middle of his speech, stuttering as if he was out of breath, "The piercing fire that shoots through my body at every touch of your skin against mine. I want you to know what this feels like.” He paused then looked down his nose at you knowingly.  
“You are going to understand this feeling, and you will understand it as I thoroughly fuck you.”  
Your body jerks at this statement as your mouth lay agape. Did he just…? What is this look in his eyes? A shiver traveled through your body as he leaned down and started to kiss your stomach enthusiastically. Your eyes remained wide open as you tried to feel okay again. That look was animalistic. You questioned your safety for a brief moment before the lips against your skin changed your mind just as quickly as it had brought the thought up. Without saying another word, he kissed down further, taking the shorts with him. You laid your hands on the sheets beside you and clench your fists. You felt that you had no choice but to submit. You felt as though you were meant to give yourself over to him. You wanted to, you had to at this point. He danced around the area that started this all, licking at your inner thighs and groping at your butt once more. You put the back of your hand against your mouth to stop any noise from coming out, bending your body this way and that at the unfamiliar feelings entering you through the boys mouth.  
Nagito let it be for now, focusing more on what he felt destined to do. He nosed at your half-hard dick, wanting to see what would happen. He felt almost obligated to experiment with your sensitive body. It twitched as you bit down on your tongue, not knowing what was going to happen. Nagito started breathing heavily for a moment before taking it in one hand gently and stroking it slowly. He looked up at your face and smiled a bit before focusing back on the task at hand. He leaned in and gave an experimental lick, wondering if you could get off on just that if he kept at it this entire time. You let out a shaky breath as the tongue continuously met your flesh, grazing over your sensitive cock. You had never felt this vulnerable as the boy toyed with your body, somehow playing you like a fiddle. Did he really know your body better than you did? Could he?  
“H-Hnh…!” You let out a loud gasp as Nagito took the head into his mouth. He was watching your every move and sunk his mouth down onto you, making sure to keep his teeth out of the way, guiding his tongue across the underside. You couldn’t think straight because there was only one question on your mind as he pulled your dick into his mouth. Why did he seem so experienced with any of this? He stopped halfway and pulled back before sinking down again slowly, achingly slow. You settled your hand against your forehead and rocked your hips upwards towards the boy’s face, wanting him to take you in deeper. Could anyone really blame you for feeling so desperate? He hit ever single nerve and made you feel so sweet inside of your own skin. You wanted it, you wanted him so much.  
“Nagito… P-please…” You stuttered out and felt a hand run up your chest, rubbing gently at your nipples. He pulled back and rubbed his cheek against your dick. He was coddling it. What the hell… How could he do something so humiliating so easily? Before you could question him, he cut you off again. “Please what? Please suck your cock? Please pull it in so deep I can’t breathe anymore? Please choke on it? Do you want me to gag on you, sir?”  
You felt like you were about to faint with the way the heat spread through you so quickly. You rolled your head to the side and curled your toes while panting. The way he formally addressed you, no, the way he spoke all together was too lewd for you to comprehend it without feeling like vomiting. How can he say such things out loud without getting embarrassed? How could he be so gorgeous while saying such dirty things? You let out a hum as he pressed his lips against your dick, letting his tongue slither out of his mouth and roll under the head. You looked down at him and quickly looked away. You could just feel yourself harden at the sight. His spit was everywhere and he looked so intent to be down there. He looked as though he wouldn't mind being there for the rest of his life. Or maybe that is just what you wanted.  
Without a word, Nagito somehow understood. He immediately went to work on you once more without any hesitation. He placed a hand on the base of your cock and began slowly pushing you into his mouth. He lifted two fingers and pressed them as close to your tip as possible, rolling his tongue around them while still taking your dick as deeply as he could without actually choking. You wanted to ask how and why he was doing that, but it was soon answered on its own as you felt something press against your asshole. You gasped and looked down at him, but then you remembered the process of how all of this works. You, sadly, looked up how sexual intercourse worked a long while ago because you were scared you would mess it up the first time. It was a genuine concern for you because you really thought you would somehow mess everything up.  
As you tried to think about anything but this, you knew that you couldn’t possibly mess anything up with someone like Nagito. He was practically controlling all of the action. He was the puppet master in all of this. You were more comfortable with it than you should have been, but you trusted him. You definitely trusted him with your mind let alone your body. As this thought ended, a new feeling entered your system. A strange sensation. You let out a quiet grunt as Nagito pressed a single finger into you. You threw your head back and groaned once more as he worked your cock with his mouth. He was excessively using his spit to slicken you up. You couldn’t help but to jerk again at this. He gagged as you accidentally pressed deeper into his mouth.  
You panicked and started to apologize but he looked up at you with an expression of pure euphoria on his face. You wanted to be concerned but the look itself deeply shook you from the core and you couldn't help but to involuntarily moan at the sight. You didn’t get to try to apologize once more as he took you back into his mouth and kept the eye contact. He pushed himself further and further down until his lips had stopped at the base. He held himself there while staring at you through lidded eyes. He began to tear up as a minute passes, gagging now and again but holding himself there. The feeling sent shocks straight through your groin as he struggled to hold himself down. You started to become worried for him but he pulled up last second, gasping as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He smiled as he tried to catch his breath, letting out a half-hearted chuckle. He looked up at you and grinned before ducking down again.  
Your face twisted up as his tongue met your asshole, licking and drooling all around it as his fingers gently pressed in and out in a rhythmic motion. You began panting again as the combination overwhelmed you with weird sensations. You wanted to wonder when he added another finger and why you didn't notice but you couldn't manage to do anything else but focus on the sensation of his tongue. You ran your fingers through his hair and gently petted his head as if to say ‘good job’. You felt kinda bad for not returning any of these gestures so you started to lean forward, rubbing your hand against his shoulder, trying to get him to pull away. You noticed that he was groping himself through the jeans he was wearing and felt even worse. You gripped his shoulder a bit harder and tried to sit up even more, but he ignored the motion and pushed his tongue forward, guiding it into you alongside his fingers. You froze at the intrusion and tried to squeeze your knees together. His head stopped them from coming together and you let out a frustrated sigh. His mouth was in such a filthy place, how could he do this so happily?  
This did nothing but open yourself up even more for him. You attempted to sit up again but he stopped you by moaning against you. Your eyes unfocused at the moist breath that ran along your skin. You shivered at the vibrations his moan sent through you. Just as he pulled away and grabbed at your hips to pull you up then down onto your back, you saw a flash of him grinding his clothed dick into the bed beneath him. The idea of him getting off to working you up made you moan out. Nagito connected your knees together and pushed them towards your chest. With your legs pulled together and over Nagito’s head, he dove forward and continued his efforts of slicking you up with his tongue. You arched your back as he pushed his fingers in deeper, twisting them. He found the bundle of nerves inside of you and made you jolt in surprise. A cloud of warmth filled your lower half as he persistently pushed forward, trying to build it all up till you couldn’t take anymore. Till you were begging.  
He pulled back suddenly and rushed to get off of the bed. He stared down at your naked form as he started to unbutton his jeans, practically ripping them off. He let out a deep groan as you lowered your legs and shook at the feeling of being sore. The way your face contorted up made him move that much faster.  
He tugged his shirt off and searched in the pockets of his jeans. He pulled a small packet from them and crawled back over to your awaiting body. He smoothed a hand out on one of your thighs as he pulled them open. His eyes raked themselves across your body sensually. You felt the heat in his gaze. You don’t know why but with just a simple glance at the way he looked at you, you opened up for him. Your legs pulled apart on their own and you spread yourself wide open for him. He looked shocked at first at the gesture of submission but quickly dove in and took it within his hands. He grabbed at the moment as if he would never see the sun rise again.  
Nagito took the packet he had gotten from his pants and ripped it open. He pushed the contents onto his fingers before tossing it to the side. He looked directly into your eyes, piercing through you like a wave taking over a surfer. His eyes pushed through you and seemed to look into you. You felt exposed and out of breath. You couldn't pinpoint the way he observed you in that moment, you couldn't describe the connection you could feel between the two of you. This was all so new and here he was, taking your breath away and making your heart skip a beat as you lay on your back barely keeping your breath steady. All you could think was, who is this boy in front of you?  
You had no time to think about anything else, because there was a finger finding its way back inside of you. You closed your eyes at the alienated feeling and tried to push yourself through it. You know what is about to happen but you keep trying to deny it. It wasn’t happening, it wasn’t happening. Nothing this, sensual could be happening. Definitely not with another male who claims to love you more than anything. Not with someone like you. Your eyes started to water up as it all hit you. Every second leading up to this moment has done nothing but make your heart race and sputter. As you keep your eyes closed, you feel a breath against your neck. You let out a surprised gasp as the fingers leave you and the familiar mouth meets your own. You mewl softly as his tongue brushes against your lips. A hand raises itself and rests against your cheek, holding you in place.  
You open your mouth up and let him in, his slicked up dick eases itself into you at the same moment. Your eyebrows furrow together as he gently rocks against you, trying to keep the pace as slow as possible until you are completely comfortable. You felt like screaming at him and pulling at his hair but you also wanted to lovingly kiss his nose and tell him nothing but sweet things as he stroked your cheek as though you were the most precious thing to him in this entire world. You abruptly bit down on his tongue as he pushed a bit too far and too fast into you. He let out a mixture between a moan and a cry of pain as you let go quickly, wanting to apologize for hurting him. He pushed his mouth into yours to keep you from speaking. A few tears trailed down your face as you tried to stop thinking about the stinging feeling searing through your lower half. He pulled back for a moment to lick your tears away, confusing you more than ever. Why the hell does he keep doing this kind of stuff? Why is he so much stranger than you imagined he would be? He grinned and leaned down to kiss at your neck. You moved your head to the side to give him more space to work with and he started to nibble at your adam's apple. You felt like this was a distraction, so you let him convince you. You closed your eyes and opened your mouth, letting out an estranged moan. Biting down on your lip, you push your hips down. He let out a soft gasp of air as you slid down his cock quickly. Your breathing stuttered as you started to feel full. This all was just too new to you and you couldn't help making all of these noises. The lubrication he had helped the process go by quicker than you expected and you wanted him to go faster. The stinging subsided and you wanted to feel him as close to you as the world would allow it. You wanted to tell him you weren’t going to break, that you weren't made of glass. He must have gotten the idea because he bent forward and bit down as close to the nape of your neck as possible while thrusting forward and into you.  
You let out a cry and pulled him down and closer to you with your arms. He ended up pulling you back and off of the bed and lifted you easily. He dropped you abruptly into his lap as you held onto him. The sudden slide you felt as he re-entered you made you close your eyes and let out a long moan. You felt so full and warm that you couldn’t feel your toes. You could but there was a tingling sensation in your fingertips and toes that threw you off. It was numb yet tingly at the same time. You wheeze lightly as he started to move inside of you once more, grabbing your hips and lifting you all on his own. You wondered briefly how strong he really was before he pulled you down again.  
You clenched your teeth and hid your face in his neck, wondering how good something could actually feel before you believed it wasn’t actually real. A beat found itself thrumming between the two of you as Nagito quickened his pace. He simultaneously thrust up and pulled you down by your hips. The combined efforts resulted in a very loud slapping sound of flesh against flesh and two heaving boys. You kept your eyes closed as you tried to focus on not passing out. Plus, your vision was too blurry even if you wanted to see anything past your nose. It was all so overwhelming.  
The bursts of heat that shot through you made you curl your toes and clench your fists. You had never felt any of this, not even when you were on your own and alone. You pulled and clawed at Nagito, trying to get some kind of purchase on something. There was some sort of voice that sounded far off and blurred. Before you realized it, you finally understood what that gibberish you were hearing was. You were talking, non-stop. You didn’t understand what it was at first but now you comprehended it as a bunch of phrases thrown together in a quick bundle of what seemed to be sentences.  
“Oh gosh Nagito please.”  
“Don’t… please don’t stop.”  
“I can’t take anymore, please please please.”  
“I want you everywhere. All of me please.”  
The very thought of ever saying any of this out of context makes a chill run down your spine as you ran your nails down Nagito’s back. You dug into his flesh and threw your head into his shoulder, biting down as hard as you could as your head filled with nothing but a foggy sense of pleasure. Your shoulders bounced as he picked up the pace, pressing deeper into you.You didn’t understand what that metallic taste in your mouth was, you didn’t understand the feeling of numbness spreading through your lower half. You didn’t understand the breathing against your ear, and you definitely didn’t understand the hand on your cock.  
Your head was cloudy with the image of Nagito sucking you off, the smell of him, the feel of his flesh against yours. The sight of him between your legs made your mind whirl around in circles. “More, More, please More!” You were yelling at him. Your voice was loud and demanding, violent and hoarse as they left your mouth. You felt the venomous words vibrate through your vocal cords, the taste lingered on your tongue as the other boy listened and obeyed those words. He answered like a dog would to its master. He responded as though it was your dying wish and he couldn't hear anything else. You felt a pounding pulse through your body like a buzz. The tingles running through you were enhanced with the smell of sweat and Nagito running through your nose. The feel of his hands running over your body and pinching you, pressing into your skin as if searching for something. The push for more. The mixture of pain and pleasure pushed you. It pushed you close to the edge of the cliff. He was telling you to jump. He was controlling the moment you fell from grace.  
Nothing more could be said and done once Nagito pressed his thumb into the wound he made earlier on your hip. That feeling, as if he had poured alcohol onto the wound, combined with the feeling of his cool breath against your sweat soaked neck sent you over the cliff. You froze up, biting down onto Nagito’s shoulder again, pressing your body into his. Your nails dug into his sides as you tried to pull him even closer as you cummed. The clenching of your insides sent him over and he climaxed with you, feeling the wash of white race over his body as well. He was so close to you, so profoundly close. You both felt it in that moment, the feeling he told you about. The pure feeling of rawness. The love he spoke of. He spoke of it as it was directed at you, from his point of view, but this feeling was different. You felt it in a different light. You hadn't opened your eyes back up, yet you could see the intense brightness of white. It zoned out after a while, making you open your eyes. You saw him, when the light faded. You felt a cold chill roll over your body and pulled back a little. You didn’t look at the blood on your hands from when you clawed at his back. You didn’t look at the blood oozing out of Nagito’s shoulder from when you bit into him. You didn’t even notice the fact that you felt as though you were going to pass out any second. You just fixed your gaze on his in this hazy state you were left in once the high dropped. You saw nothing but him, and you smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I made the reader a male was because I find it easier and more comfortable to describe such actions with a male body. If I tried to make the reader gender-neutral like I kind of wanted to, it would have been hella awkward trying to describe the smut.  
> ..  
> I am much more comfortable with male bodies when it comes to writing smut.  
> ..
> 
> \- :")


End file.
